Enemy at the Gate
by tachiKC
Summary: Garrus Vakarian faces a tough and mysterious opponent. One who equals his skills with the sniper rifle. Takes place during Mass Effect 2. Rated T for language and some violence. Seventh chapter is finally up!
1. Encounter

This is my first attempt at writing in a long time, and my first Mass Effect story. I got this idea from the movie Enemy at the Gates, hence the name. Everyone else does it so I will too. **I do not own Mass Effect or its characters**.

Please review, and thanks for reading.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian was hot. _And dirty too_ he thought. _Why did I agree to do this_ he wondered. Glancing up from his prone position, he eyed the Tuchanka skyline. Clouds had formed in the distance, and the sun was beginning to set, although it would still be several hours before darkness. _Damn it_. Darkness meant he had again lost the opportunity to finish his opponent. Although that also meant that his opponent had been unsuccessful in his attempts as well.

Sighing, Garrus silently got into a crouching position, surveying his surroundings. He was in what once must have been a bustling city. However, time, war, and the elements had long since eroded the now silent structures. Using cover, he darted across the rooftops until he found another spot to set up. Reaching into his pack, he selected a pouch of food. He had not eaten in over ten hours and he was hungry. Standard issue military Turian fare. Although bland, it contained everything a Turian would need to keep them going for twelve hours. As he ate he wondered if his opponent was doing so as well.

It had been nearly a day since he had last seen his opponent. It had been a chance sighting, and only for a second. He had been scoping the landscape looking for another suitable place to set up when he had seen him, or rather the glint of sunlight off his opponents sniper rifle. Quickly he had refocused on that spot but the glint, and his opponent, had vanished. Silently cursing, he had made the mistake of lifting his head up ever so slightly. POP! The sound of a rifle going off in the distance made him duck instantly, and not a milisecond too soon. Where his head had been a round went hissing by. His opponent was good. _Too good_. Not only had his opponent known where he was, he had nearly hit him.

Swearing, Garrus had quickly rolled onto his side. Through a hole in the wall he had been positioned against, he scanned the area from where the shot had come. Nothing. Either his opponent had moved already or was waiting for him to make another mistake. Eyeing a piece of glass to his side, he slowly lifted it up so that it would catch the suns rays and glint. POP! A shot shattered the glass, sending shards all around him. _Crap_. He would not be able to retaliate as long as he was at his current position, nor would he be able to determine precisely where his opponent had been. Still cursing, he swiftly got to his feet and had made a hasty retreat.

Garrus chuckled. He had never met someone who was his equal at sniping. Not even Shepard, although he was damned good. No, the opponent he faced was as skilled as he was, if not more so. In order to get out of his current situation, he would need to use every skill he had. _A little luck wouldnt hurt either_ he thought. It was getting late, and he needed sleep. Looking up, he saw that the sun had nearly set. _Okay_ he thought, _time for some shuteye_.

As he slept, he dreamt of Shepard, of the Normandy, of Omega, of his time as Archangel, of drip... _drip_? Opening his eyes he saw that it was softly raining. Drip. Looking up he saw what had awaken him, water dripping from a pipe above him. Off in the distance a clap of thunder sounded causing him to flinch. Thunder could mask the sound of a rifle shot, making the target, in this case him, unable to discern where it had come from. He himself had used the technique several times. Peering off far into the distance, he saw a fire going. _Probably some Krogan scouting or war party_ he thought. It would not be his opponents.

Looking down at his omni-tool he silently cursed. He had slept longer then he had wanted. While he had been sleeping his opponent could have been positioning himself. _Or he could have been sleeping too_ he thought. His opponent had to have been as tired as he was. Shouldering his sniper rifle, Garrus stood up. It was still dark outside, and it would not be morning for some time yet. Setting his visor to night vision, he spotted a place where he could get to the next building. Jumping, he silently landed on his feet. He needed to keep moving, keep his opponent guessing. Another clap of thunder sounded, causing him to flinch again. _This is going to be a long night_.


	2. Waiting

Here is part two. I know its slow right now but dont worry its gonna get good next chapter. Please review, and thanks again for reading.

* * *

Dawn. _And more rain_. It had increased in intensity, although at least the thunder had stopped. Garrus yawned. A long night, and what was going to be an even longer day. He had situated himself inside what had once been a meat storage facility. Time and scavengers had gotten rid of any remaining meat, but he could still smell the stench of flesh. _Or maybe its just my imagination_. It was the tallest builiding in his immediate area however, giving him a commanding view of his surroundings. _And now I wait_.

That was the hardest part of all this. The waiting. The boredom. He was a Turian of action. He always felt that he had to be doing something, whether it was working on the Normandys weapon systems or going with Shepard on missions. However, he had been on this blasted planet for two days now and had only seen his opponent once. Garrus smiled, causing his facial scars to itch a little. He ignored this though. _At least I havent been shot. Yet_.

He had been in the mess having an argument with Jacob over who would win if the Turians and Humans had another war when Shepard had given him this mission.

"Garrus, I have an important job for you. Wrex has sent me a message saying that a sniper has been terrorizing clan Urdnot, shooting any Krogan that strays too far out. He tried to take care of the problem on his own, sent out hunting parties, but they in turn were shot and they were never able to find the shooter."

"Krogan do make big targets," Garrus muttered between mouthfuls. "So you want me to eliminate this sniper then? What about Thane, wouldnt he be a better choice seeing as how assassination and stealth are his speciality?"

Shepard shook his head, "Thane is currently at the Citadel visiting his son. And so at this point you are the best sniper on this ship."

"You got that right," Garrus joked, "Well who else is going to be on the ground team?"

"No one. I talked this over with Mordin and he said that the best odds of you getting a successful kill would be if you were alone. More squad members might scare the shooter off before we can get to him."

"Great," sighed Garrus, "Any intel on this guy? Do they know anything about him? Why hes shooting Krogan, or why hes targeting clan Urdnot?"

"None," Shepard replied, "If possible, Wrex would like you to find out if you manage to take the sniper down."

"If? You sound a little uncertain about my abilities Shepard, makes it sound as if your worried about me."

Shepard laughed at this, "Worried about you Garrus? I bet one look at your ugly face will give the shooter a heart attack."

Garrus smirked at this. Shepard was always making fun of his face. He would have to get him back for it one of these days. It was getting lighter by the minute, and the rain had finally started to subside. Off in the distance a few breaks in the clouds let the sun peak through. Garrus yawned once more. _Time to get to work_.


	3. Showdown Part 1

Again, thanks for reading and please review. As promised, the action picks up a bit here.

* * *

It was around noon when he first got a good look at his opponent. Garrus had moved again, into another nearby structure with two levels. He had set up next to a window facing the northeast, the most likely direction where his opponent would come from. It was hot again, and Garrus was about to wipe some sweat from his brow when he saw movement off in the distance.

With lightning reflexes he looked through his rifles scope towards the intruder. He wore dark clothing, and a black mask covered his face, obscuring his identity. _Theres something familiar about him_. Looking again, he saw that it was indeed his opponent, the sniper rifle on his back, along with the way he moved gave it away. He was also staying in cover, moving closer to his position. Garrus swore silently. He could not get a clear shot, and somehow his adversary knew where he was. _Things keep getting better and better_.

He had to think of a plan. And fast. The fact that his opponent knew was troublesome. Garrus had been relying on the fact that his opponent would NOT know where he was when he saw him, giving him the advantage. The fact that he did was a very bad sign. It meant that he had underestimated his foes abilities. _I still dont know if this guy has any tech or biotic powers to go along with that damned good aim of his_.

As if to answer his question, he felt the familiar tingle of biotics surround him. _Warp. Damn it_! A message flashed on his visor, SHIELDS DOWN TO 54.2%. It would take time for his shields to recharge, and that had only been a partial blow. Had it been full on he didnt expect his shields to be able to withstand it. _Strong biotic user_. Maybe this he was a she. But why would an Asari Commando be taking out Krogan? _Better and better still_.

However, Garrus had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve. His opponent was still at least 250 yards away, but they were advancing steadily. He could use this to his advantage. From his pack he selected three explosive tech mines. This would be tricky, but he could do it. Sending them away, he grinned. _Eat this_!

BOOM! BABOOM! The first two mines exploded at their target locations, sending debris and rock flying in every direction. Through his scope, he saw his opponent duck down and dodge the first, then the second. Again Garrus marveled at his opponents skill. They were dodging explosions while still remaining in cover and advancing towards his position. _Your not out of the woods yet though_. KRABOOM! The third explosion rocked the ground near his opponent, sending them reeling and for a split second out of cover. This was his chance.

Garrus pivoted on his feet, aimed, and fired his rifle, sending a round towards his opponent. He smiled. There was no way he could miss. _Got ya_! It was at this moment that his opponent vanished.


	4. Showdown Part 2

"What the hell?" POP! POP! Two rounds burst into the wall above him, causing dust and rock to fall all around him. So his opponent had active camo as well. Where were they! Cursing, Garrus dove forward grabbing his pack. Yanking out a thermal clip, he quickly reloaded his rifle. POP! Another round sailed over his head. POP! POP! Two more. "Damn it!" He was pinned down. Again. His opponent knew this and was most likely firing rounds to keep Garrus down while he moved closer to set up in a better position. _Its what I would do _thought Garrus sourly.

The wise move would be to retreat. This however may be his only chance at eliminating his mysterious opponent, for he was running out of supplies and thermal clips. He could always call in the Normandy, but his opponent would likely flee before they could find him. No, he had to find some way to move closer to his opponent and end it soon. POP! That shot had been fired closer to him. _Well my opponent is already doing that for me_. Using his rifle, he quickly fired a concussive shot towards the direction where his opponent had fired. BOOM! _That should keep them down for a few seconds_. Swiftly, he scrambled to his feet and leapt to the level below him.

Grunting as he hit the floor, Garrus rolled and slammed his back against the wall next to the nearest open window. Checking his omni-tool, he saw that his shields had recharged to 82%. He could take a hit, possibly two before they went down again. _Crap this is gonna hurt_ he thought, but he needed to find his opponents position. _But how_! Looking around, he saw a small hole in the wall at the base of his feet. _Hmm_ he thought, _I have an idea_. Turning around so he faced the window, he brought his rifles scope next to his head but did not sight it. _Not yet_.

POP! POP! Two rounds bounced off his shields causing a warning message to flare telling him that they were almost depleted. _OVER THERE_! From the corner of his eye he saw where his opponent had fired. Not one hundred yards away, underneath a pile of rubble he could see their shape. Feigning as if he had been hit, Garrus fell. Bringing his rifle up, he wiped away some debris from the hole he had noticed earlier. Refocusing on his opponents position, he saw that he was still there, most likely waiting to finish Garrus if he got up. Smiling, he pulled the trigger. _I got you now_!

POP! Garrus watched his bullet fly straight and true, directly at his opponents head. He heard a surprised grunt from the distance, and then a thud as his opponent fell to the ground. _Didnt expect that did you_. However, this could be a feint. His opponent had shields as well, and unless they had been damaged in the earlier engagement, that shot would not have finished them off. Garrus waited. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes. Nothing. His opponent did not stir from where he, _or she_ he thought, lay. Finally letting out a sigh of relief, Garrus relaxed. Getting to his feet, he wiped some of the dust off his armor. _Okay. Time to find out who you really are._

_

* * *

_

Major cliff hanger I know, but stay tuned! More to come! As always please review and thanks for reading_._


	5. Revelation

As he walked towards his fallen adversary a thought came to Garrus. His abilities had never truly been tested quite like the past few days. He had never known his limit, the point where he could no longer go on. His endurance, his marksmanship, and especially his mind had been tested in their duel. Silently he thanked his opponent for giving him the opportunity. _Just glad it was me who came out on top_.

As he passed the crater made by his tech mine, he finally got a clear view of his opponent. Their armor was dark brown, and had no distinguishing markings, no way to tell who they worked for. It was also made in such a way that it prevented him from telling whether they were male or female, or even what race it was. Some manufacturers had begun to do that out of demand, Shepard had even bought a few for the female members of the crew. He did not like this new trend though, as it made it more difficult to tell whether you were fighting Asari. _Ill find that out soon enough though_.

Their mask was pitch black, and had a small impression where his bullet had hit them. Looks like they still had enough shields to at least partially absorb the impact. Looking down at their chest, he saw that it was slowly going up and down. They were still breathing. Unconcious, not dead. _Good, means that I can still ask them questions_.

Kneeling down, he carefully lifted his adversaries helmet off of their face. With a hiss it came off. It was then that he recognized the face. Shocked, Garrus almost dropped the helmet. _Son of a_... Things just got a lot more complicated.

Quickly, with a few clicks on his omni-tool he radioed the Normandy. "Come in Normandy, over."

Joker came on the com. "Copy Garrus, what is it?"

Garrus again looked down again at his opponent, who was just now beginning to stir. "Tell the commander to come down here, that hes gonna want to see this. You guys wont believe who it is."

* * *

Another cliff hanger! You will just have to stay tuned to find out what happens next. Sorry its such a short chapter, but I am short on time this morning. Next chapter will be longer and should be up some time either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	6. Betrayal

Garrus watched as the drop shuttle landed, sending dirt and dust in all directions causing him to shield his eyes. Out stepped the commander, followed by Miranda and Grunt. _Now things get interesting_ he thought. As they walked over to his position Garrus looked at his defeated adversary, who had remained silent since they had awoke. _Very interesting_.

"Garrus," asked Shepard, "Whats so important that you need to-"

Finally getting a glimpse of the captive, Shepard froze. Varying degrees of shocked expressions ranged across the trios faces.

"Thane!?" They said in unison.

"Shepard. Good. We have much to discuss."

Grunt stepped forward, fury on his face and in his voice. "You have betrayed me, you have betrayed Shepard, my battlemaster. You have betrayed our Krantt." He looked at Shepard, "Let me kill him!"

Shepard stepped in front of Grunt to stop him, but anger flashed dangerously in his eyes. "No Grunt. I need to hear what he has to say." He looked at Thane. "And yes, I believe we do. So start."

Kneeling before Shepard, Thane spoke. "Forgive me commander, but certain recent events have forced my hands."

Shepard only glared at him. "Go on."

Thane stood abruptly, his eyes losing focus. "The Citadel. Captain Bailey. Blood everywhere. Guards all dead. Panic. Bailey apologizes to me, telling me that they tried to stop them from taking him. Kolyat. Gone."

Shepard stepped forward, grasping Thanes shoulders, who snapped back into focus. "My son Shepard. Someone has taken my son. Along with stopping the Collectors, he is the only thing that I live for. He is the only good thing that I have left in this galaxy. And I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

Miranda stepped forward at this, a frown on her face. "What does that have to do with Clan Urdnot? Why are you killing Krogans?"

Thane turned to face her. "When I got to the Citadel, the C-Sec was in chaos. A very powerful group of mercenaries had assaulted it only hours before I arrived. Their only goal was my son. Once they had taken him they vanished, but not before leaving behind a message for me. Captain Bailey, although gravely injured, had been spared in order to relay it."

Thane handed Shepard a data pad, which he read while Thane recited it aloud for the rest to hear.

**Thane, I have heard of your exploits and am in need of your services. Because you would not do so willingly, I have arranged to have your son delivered to you unharmed as payment once you have completed my assignment for you. Should you refuse to do it, or fail, you will still recieve your son as payment, but in a casket instead.**

**On Tuchanka is a Krogan warlord named Wrex, who just happens to be a friend of your commander, Shepard. Your task is simply to kill him. This should not be very difficult for an assassin of your skill and expertise. It does not matter how you kill him, only that it is done. When you are finished, I have a contact on Illium who goes by the name of Seer, who will in turn contact me. Once I have confirmed Wrexs death, your son will be returned to you.**

**- A.**

"Who is 'A'?" Wondered Miranda.

"I am unsure," replied Thane. "The alias of a mercenary organization perhaps, or even an old enemy of Wrex. No one knew at C-Sec, and I was unable to figure it out before I got here."

Garrus eyed Thane. "So I prevented you from completing the task that this 'A' gave you."

Thane looked grimly at Shepard, and then at Garrus. "Your arrival was unexpected so soon. I had hoped to complete the task before Wrex could contact the Normandy, but I obviously did not suceed." He gazed at the direction of Clan Urdnots base. "I had not expected the Krogan to put up such an organized resistance. Wrex is as good as you say he is Shepard."

Grunt sneered, "Krogan are skilled warriors betrayer, we are not merely fools who rush into a slaughter."

"I was not implying that your race were fools Grunt, I was merely stating a fact. Had I wanted to, I could have infiltrated the base and killed Wrex, but there would have been a very high probability of me being slain in the process, preventing me from contacting the Seer, and preventing me from saving my son."

Grunt merely huffed at this. Folding his arms across his chest, he gave the Drell his dirtiest look.

"I tried to draw out Wrex by killing other Krogan," Thane continued, "And I suceeded. He lead the first few groups that tried to find me, but when I took the killshot a Krogan wandered into my bullets path. Wrex must have realized that it was him I was after and retreated to the relative safety of the base before contacting Shepard."

Thane looked at Garrus again. "I was very seriously considering infiltrating clan Urdnot when Garrus appeared." He shook his head. "I apologize my friend for shooting at you, but it was the only way. After seeing you I realized that what I was doing was selfish. That the galaxy is more important then my son. I believe that letting you best me was the only way I could end this."

_You almost killed me you son of a_- "You didnt LET me best you, I did that on my own!"

"You are very skilled Garrus, and are even my superior in many things, but unfortunately still not as skilled as I when it comes to sniper combat. Had I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

Garrus wanted to reply but a look from Shepard cut him off. _One of these days Thane, I am going to make you eat those words_.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere," Miranda said. "There is no way that we are willingly going to let your son die. There has to be another way."

"I agree," said Shepard. "Thane, you can answer for your crimes against Clan Urdnot later, but right now we must figure out a way to save your son."

Turning towards the shuttle, he beckoned for the others to follow. "Garrus, keep an eye on Thane, Grunt you too. Miranda I need a word with you. PILOT! Take us to Clan Urdnot." He turned to Thane and Garrus. "We have much to discuss with Wrex."

* * *

Who is this 'A'? What will happen to Thane? Stay tuned to find out! As always, thanks for reading.


	7. Explanation

Sorry this update took so long. I hope to have another chapter up by this weekend. School, girl, life, all contributing factors to me NOT updating as fast. Thanks for reading as always!

* * *

"Shepard!" Wrex stood up from his throne to shake the commanders hand. "Have you found anything relating to our mysterious assassin?"

Shepard nodded grimly. "Yes, Im afraid I have. Thane!"

Slowly, Thane walked up onto the platform, with Grunt behind. "Here is your assassin lord Wrex," sneered Grunt, "and a traitor."

_This should be interesting_, thought Garrus. He knew Wrex would most likley spare Thane. _For now at least anyways_.

Crossing his arms, Wrex walked forward until he was inches from Thanes face. There he stood for several long seconds, rage in his eyes. "Why?" was all he said.

Kneeling before the Battlemaster, Thane spoke. "I know there are no words that I can say that will make this right. All I can do is explain my actions, and pray."

Wrex motioned for Thane to stand. Sitting back on his throne, he gave the Drell an icy look. "Do tell."

And so Thane explained the situation, with Garrus explaining his story at the appropriate time. Through it all Wrex said nothing, and merely listened intently, nodding occassionaly. When the story was finished silence fell over the group. All eyes were fixed upon the Krogan leader.

Deep in thought, Wrex finally spoke. "A. A... I know of only two beings whos name starts with that letter who would want to see me dead. One of them is dead himself, but the other... it could very well be her."

"Who?" Grunt and Miranda asked in unison.

Shepard stepped forward at this. "Are you sure? Why would SHE want you dead?"

Wrex shook his head. "I have always been looking for her, and even put out a few feelers when I became Chieftain, but nothing ever turned up. Aleena... you bitch."

"Aleena?" Grunt and Miranda asked in unison again. Garrus chuckled at this.

Briefly, and Shepard explained who she was. She was an Asari commando who Wrex had tangled with many years ago over a contract dispute. They had agreed to fight it out on an old space station inhabited by pirates and mercenaries. Wrex had thought the battle won when he cornered her in the med bay, but had to flee because the stations core was overloading. There was no way anyone could have survived the resulting explosion, but she had sent him a message saying "Better luck next time..."

Garrus grinned. Even he hadnt heard this story. _You sly bastard, fighting Asari commandoes head to head_. He would have to remember to ask Wrex for more war stories once this was over.

Shepard spoke. "So essentially what must be done is find out who this Aleena is as well as the location of Thanes son. I would say that our first step should be heading to Illium to meet the contact and tell them that Thane got the job done. I reccomend lying low for now Wrex to make them think you were killed. At least until we know what were up against."

Miranda nodded. "Shepards right. I would even go further and suggest that Thane feign killing Wrex. We cannot be sure whether or not there are spies here."

Wrex nodded. "Agreed."

"What about the traitors punishment?" Asked Grunt.

"Ah yes," Wrex returned. "What indeed." Getting up again to stand before the Drell, he spoke. "I have heard that the Drell consider their body and soul as two different entities." Pausing, Wrex looked Thane directly in his eyes. " If this is true than your soul I forgive. I can say that most would have done what you did to protect their child. To stop fighting Garrus knowing that it means almost certain death for your son is one of the most courageous acts I have ever heard."

Miranda gave a noticeable sigh off to the side. Even Garrus had to agree with him on this. _Doesnt mean I have to like it though_.

"But," Wrex continued, "this means that your body I cannot forgive. You spilled the blood of my clan. Many young warriors fell to your rifle. Young warriors that are not easily replaced." He sighed. "You are part of Shepards crew, and so this time I will not take action against you out of respect for him. But if you ever again return to Tuchanka, you will not leave. That I promise you."


	8. Illium Part 1

Illium. _Oh how I hate this place_. As he stepped out of the Normandy, Garrus took in the sights and smells of the bustling metropolis. _Even Omega was more preferable. At least there if someone was going to kill you, you knew it_. Here were secrets, lies, the friendliest face could be a deadly enemy. _Sooner we get this over with the better._

Behind him Shepard, Samara, and Miranda followed. Grunt had wanted to tag along on the trip, but Mordin had pointed out that a Krogan would attract unwanted attention, even more so then Shepard. Reluctantly, after some convincing by Shepard that he needed to stay to be his messenger for Wrex, the young Krogan had agreed to stay on Tuchanka, saying that if there was a fight and he missed it he would be very, very angry. Garrus smiled, remembering what had happened the last time Grunt had missed a firefight. _He does come in handy_... Shepards voice broke his thoughts.

"Miranda, you and Samara go to the rendevous point. Garrus you know what to do." And with that, the commander was gone, lost in the hustle and bustle of the city. With a nod to the ladies, Garrus went on his way.

The plan was simple. Thane had arrived a day earlier in order to meet with the contact and attempt to gather any information he could. Shepard had gone to talk with Liara about the situation to see if she had any more knowledge of Aleena. Miranda and Samara were to hold a rendevous point, and help Garrus, who was to meet up with Thane, if he came across any trouble.

As he made his way through the crowds, he heard vendors trying to sell their wares, customers haggeling for bargains, and the occasional Asari prostitute or dancer offering their services. Everything about this place sickened him. It was all fake, all a facade. Underneath the splendid exterior of the buildings and inhabitants of the planet, was corruption, despair, a darkness that rivaled Omega.

Back on Tuchanka, Thane had indeed feigned killing Wrex. At the moment Wrex was in a secret facility beyond the encampment. The Shaman was currently in charge. There had been outrage and sadness over the news of Wrex's death, and many Krogan had wanted to declare war on the Drell, but cooler heads had prevailed. Even Shepard and the crew had attended the funeral ceremony "invited" by the new temporary leader. Even Wrex had watched, Mordin had brought along a recording device. Wrex mentioned that Shepards speech for him had almost made him want to vomit. Almost.

Arriving at his destination, a small allyway between two major junctions in the cities transportation system, he sighed, and waited. Some time later, from behind, Thane appeared from the shadows with a worried look on his face. "We must hurry. I will explain on the way."

Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Trouble?"

"You could say that.," Thane said in frustration. "The contact, Seer, would not give me the information that I really wanted. The wereabouts of my son."

"And?" Garrus asked.

"I am afraid that I let my temper get the best of me." The Drell slammed his fist into his hand. "I let my emotions cloud my mind. I may have killed us all."

Garrus frowned, "Thats always nice. What happened? Did you kill him at least?"

"No," Thane sighed in frustration, "unfortunately, what I saw was only a holographic projection of Seer, otherwise he would be. His bodyguards, four Krogan, were not holograms."

"Four Krogan? How..."

"Another time. Seer is sending agents as we speak to take the Normandy. Hence the need to hurry."

"Shit," Garrus said, taking out his com. "Samara, Miranda, we are headed your way. The Normandy is going to come under attack." _Grunt, looks like you're gonna be angry_. "Mordin, Tali, Jacob, Legion, troubles coming."

"Copy," Miranda commed back. "We are at the rendevous point with Shepard, who also has some information."

Meeting up with the others, the group headed for the Normandy's docking bay. Garrus was not prepared at all for what he saw.

* * *

Sorry about the wait again, more will be revealed next chapter. Im just trying to set things up, and honestly still trying to figure out where this story is headed. It was originally supposed to just be something quick between Garrus and Thane, but its grown beyond that. Hope you enjoy it, any feedback to tell me how Im doing would be appreciated. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
